Flexible display device, as a new-generation display element, has an extensive application prospect in mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, vehicle-mounted terminals, laptop PCs, wall-mounted TVs and military applications due to its features such as being thin and light, high contrast, rapid response, wide viewing angle, high brightness and full color.
Currently, as shown in FIG. 1, an array substrate 5 of the flexible display device includes an unbendable region where a driver IC 1 is arranged, and a bendable region where a data line 3, a gate line 2 and a thin film transistor (TFT) 4 are arranged. A wiring arrangement of this array substrate is similar to that of an existing common display device, i.e., the data line 3 is perpendicular to the gate line 2, and the TFT 4 is located at a junction between the data line 3 and the gate line 2 to serve as a switch.
However, for the design of the existing array substrate, when a flexible display screen is bent, the metal lines will be bent and stretched as shown in FIG. 2. When the display device is bent in a manner as shown in FIG. 2, a signal transmission line 2 arranged in a horizontal direction will be bent in a manner as shown in FIG. 2 and thus will easily be broken. In this regard, there is a need to design a novel array substrate, so as to meet the requirements when the array substrate is bent and stretched, thereby to prevent the signal transmission line from being broken easily.